Baby Sitter
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Izaya mengecil gara-gara ramuan Shinra juga, sedikit de javu karena kejadian itu pernah menimpa Shizuo. Dan sedikit surprise kecil untuk pasangan baru ini. Penasaran? Silahkan baca :D Mini!IzayaxShizuo
1. Chapter 1

Babysitter, Eh?

Disclamer : tak akan pernah menjadi milik saya DX, akan mutlak menjadi milik Narita Ryohgo-sama u3u

Pair : Mini!ShizuoXIzaya

Warning : misstypo, aneh, OOCness, bahasa anak-anak TK cadel, cedal apalah itu, bahasa anak-anaknya terlalu dibuat-buat krn g' tau atw lupa dlu wktu kecil ngomongny gmn DX dan lain-lain :3

A/N : holaaa… I'm come back XD*plak* oke langsung saja, kenapa saia kasih child and pedo*plak*, ada yang penasaran?*berbinar*#readers : biasa aja, #Rin :hidoii T3T

Oke, jadi begini ceritany#readers : DURASI!, #Rin : Ha'i ha'i u3u

Sebenerny ini cerita adalah hasil inspirasi yg nongol wkt saia baca fanfom sebelah XD

Dan juga saia ingin sekali kali bikin cerita dgn beda umur yg jauh XD

ok, silahkan menikmati XDD

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

Suara ketukan pintu yang terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi karena apa? Karena serbuan zombie kah?*plak*. Ok, lanjut.

"Izaya-kun! Izaya-kun!" yap disinilah dia si pengetuk tak sabaran berada. Di depan apartemen sang informan muda. Dimana sang pemilik apartemen tengah tertidur dengan buaian mimpi indahnya.

Oh ayolah ini baru jam tiga pagi dan orang bodoh mana yang bertamu dijam-jam orang istirahat. Apalagi sang informan tampan ini baru dua jam lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah gara-gara aktivitas luar biasanya dengan si ex-bartender.

"Izaya-kun! Izaya-kun!" frekuensi suara dan frekuensi ketukan mulai menunjukkan kenaikkan saking pentingkah urusan si tamu? Sampai dia berani mengusik tidur sang Izaya Orihara?

"Ngh!" dengan berat hati pemuda berambut raven ini terbangun. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan tak lupa berdecak kesal. Niatan untuk memutilasi si tamu pun sempat tergambar dalam otaknya.

Melangkah lunglai menuju pintu, memputar kenop pintu. Menyambangi siapa si tamu yang tak sadar waktu.

Pintu terbuka dan… kerjap-kerjap.

Dia tau siapa pemuda berambut coklat yang kini tengah tersenyum innocent dihadapannya, Shinra Kishitani. Tapi siapa bocah pirang dengan kemeja putih kedodoran tak lupa kacamata biru yang-sangat dia kenal- bertengger divest hitam yang dia kenakkan.

"Apa yiat-yiat! Jangan teltawa kutu, ini keceyakaan tau!" bentak bocah pirang itu. Sedangkan Izaya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ara-ara, Izaya-kun aku akan memenjelaskannya padamu jadi bolehkan kami masuk?" Izaya hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan si tamu menjajakkan kaki dirumahnya.

* * *

"…Jadi karena ramuanku lah semua ini terjadi, padahal ramuan itu masih uji coba dan ternyata berhasil!" Shinra tersenyum berseri-seri setelah selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Jadi? Dia…" Izaya menggantung kata-katanya, dia masih shock mendengar penjelasan dari Shinra.

"Kau benar, dia Shizuo-kun versi anak lima tahun." Jelas Shinra tanpa ragu.

Izaya membuka mulut hendak melontarkan kata-kata, namun Shinra mengiterupsinya."Aku berjanji akan membuat penangkalnya, jadi izinkan Shizuo-kun tinggal denganmu, Izaya-kun," Kini tampang Shinra sangatlah memelas."Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan dia di apartemennya."

"Kenapa err…Shizu-chan tidak tinggal dirumahmu saja, eh Shinra?" Izaya melirik bocah pirang yang kini tengah tidur dengan pulasnya di sebuah sofa single di ruang tamu Izaya.

"Ah itu…" Shinra menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Izaya berdiri."Baiklah Shinra aku akan mengizinkan Shizu-chan kecil tinggal denganku, tapi kau harus membuat penangkalnya dengan segera." Izaya tersenyum penuh intimidasi.

Shinra begidik dan reflek segera berpamitan dengan Izaya dan segera meninggalkan apartemen Izaya.

"Hooaa~m." Izaya menguap, hendak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang dan menuju kamarnya."Ah hampir lupa, ada Shizu-chan disini." Izaya bermonolog dan mulai mendekati Shizuo kecil yang kini tengah tertidur dengan wajah polos dan tenang. Beda sekali dengan Shizuo yang ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Seperti mimpi saja, beberapa jam yang lalu kau bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya dan sekarang dia tertidur dipelukkanmu." Izaya bergumam pelan tak lupa seringai tipis bersanding dengan bibir plumnya.

"Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun berubah dalam sekejap menjadi anak kecil umur lima tahun, hahaha." Izaya terus berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil terus bermonolog ria. Nampaknya dia masih belum percaya apa yang telah menimpa rivalnya.

Direbahkannya pelan Shizuo kecil di single-bed miliknya."Lalu setelah ini apa Shizu-chan, apa aku harus menciummu agar ukuranmu menjadi normal kembali, dan kita hidup bahagia selamnya, hahaha gila." Diambilnya selimut tebal yang tergeletak sembarangan karena kekesalannya tadi.

Wajah polos, mulut kecil setengah terbuka, baju bartender kebangsaannya yang kini kedodoran, ingat tanpa celana hitam Shizuo-dia hanya menggunakkan boxernya saja-, dengkuran berirama, pipinya yang entah kenapa nampak merona. Badannya yang kecil nampak lebih chubby.

Izaya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shizuo. Wajahnya panas, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan? Dia bukan Pedofil-tepatnya baru mau*plak*-.

Untuk menghindari pemikiran-pemikiran abstraknya, informan itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Dengan Shizuo yang kini tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dan malam yang damai pun kembali melingkupi apartemen Izaya. Hingga…seseorang menarik-narik bajunya.

"Ngh." Lenguh Izaya. Matanya membuka perlahan, melihat siapa tersangka selanjutnya yang mengganggu tidur pemuda berbiner crimson itu. Dilihatnya Shizuo kecil menatapnya memelas.

"Ada apa Shizu-chan?" Izaya berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Antal aku kekamal mandi." Yeah, logat cadel mengisi pendengaran Izaya. Membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Baik-baik." Izaya bertolak dengan kasur empuknya."Ayo." sang raven menoleh kearah si pirang yang kini sedang mengangkat tangannya. Izaya berfikir, detik kemudian.

"Gendong aku, Plea!"

"Kh! Kenapa Shizu-chan jadi manja?" gumam Izaya pelan, sedangkan Shizuo hanya menatapnya datar masih mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong.

"Kutu, cepatyah! Aku pengen pipis!" Shizuo merengek. Uuhh imutnya.

"Baik-baik."

* * *

"Sudah belum Shizu-chan, ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit kamu ngapain aja, sih?" Izaya mulai bosan menunggu rival mininya."Aku masuk ya." Tanpa babibu Izaya segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan apa yang dia lihat? Shizuo dengan tampang kesal mencoba menggapai wastafel dengan susah payah.

"Perlu bantuan?" entah kenapa Izaya merasakan bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya saat menawarkan bantuannya kepada si pirang. Bukan seringai tapi sebuah senyuman tulus. Membuat pipi si pirang tambah memerah.

"Tidak pelu, aku bica cendili." Shizuo masih berusaha keras, hingga tubuhnya tampak melayang. Ternyata Izaya sedang menggendongnya dari belakang.

"Akan lama kalau menunggumu menggapai keran ini."

* * *

**Cuit cuit cuit**

Kicau burung mengiringi sang surya yang singgah kembali ke singgasananya. Namun, sesosok raven yang masih berselimut itu enggan membuka mata. Sementara pirang disampingnya menatap pemuda ramping itu cemberut.

**Graawll~**

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit perutnya meraung-raung minta diisi. Jika saja ukurannya normal sudah daritadi dia akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tapi sekarang? Menggapai gagang pintu saja kesusahan bagaimana dia bisa keluar?

Izaya! Menyebalkan pemuda itu masih saja terlelap. Tak dengarkah ia dengan perut kecil Shizuo yg minta diisi?

"Izaya! Hoi kutu! Bangun! Aku mau makan! Aku yapal!" Shizuo berteriak-teriak dengan suara khas anak kecilnya."Aku mau salapan, plea!"

**Puk puk puk**

Shizuo sekarang sedang memukul-mukul pelan pipi Izaya. Namun, Izaya tak bergeming. Masih tetap terlelap. Terbuai dengan bunga tidur.

**Grawwll**

Sudah cukup! Shizuo lapar, Izaya harus segera bangun!

Mengambil posisi berdiri. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang kuat dan…

**HAP**…Lompat!

**Bruuukk**

"I-ittai!" ringis Izaya kesakitan. Memang badan Shizuo mengecil tapi tetap saja, jika bocah umur lima tahun dengan postur chubby, menjatuhi tubuhmu yang dalam keadaan tak siap dan tanpa pertahanan. Membuat sesak karena berat.

Sementara si pelaku hanya menyeringai diatas punggung si korban.

"Izaya, aku yapal! Buatkan aku salapan!" perintah Shizuo dengan tampang watados dan belum menyingkir dan punngung Izaya.

"Ha~h." Izaya menghela nafas."Kalau kau lapar biarkan aku berdiri Shizu-chan, kau berat tahu." Rajuk Izaya memelas. Dilihatnya Shizuo kecil mulai beranjak dari punggungnya. Izaya mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

* * *

"Ah~ sepertinya kita harus makan diluar Shizu-chan, persediaan makanan dikulkasku habis." Ujar Izaya sambil menutup kulkasnya dan menatap sendu sang Heiwajima pirang didepannya.

"Kau saja yang beyi sendili, aku menjaga lumahmu caja." Shizuo membuang muka.

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya Izaya penasaran.

"Kau tidak yiat! Bajuku kebecaran tau!" kini Heiwajima kecil cemberut dengan muka memerah. Membuat Izaya ingin memakannya. Dan tak lupa pipi chubbynya minta dicubit.

"Pppfft…_gomen gomen_, baiklah aku beli makanan dulu, Shizu-chan jangan kemana-mana ya, jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing, mengerti?" sepertinya sekarang Izaya mulai menikmati peran barunya sebagai pengasuh.

"Mengelti, cepat pelgi aku sangat lapal!"

* * *

"_Tadaima~"_

"_Okaeli"_

"Shizu-chan lihat apa yang aku." Izaya berjalan cepat menghampiri Shizuo yang sedang menikmati acara TVnya. Sedangkan Shizuo hanya menengok tanpa berkomentar.

Izaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung plastic yang ia bawa. Dikeluarkannya beberapa helai kain. "Tadaaa~ lihat apa yang aku belikan untukmu~." Dengan wajah berbinar Izaya memberikan setelan baju lucu untuk Shizuo.

Muka Shizuo kontan memerah malu. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah memakai baju memalukan seperti itu. kaos lengan pendek berwarna kuning pudar, dengan gambar kelinci pink berada tepat ditengah baju dan juga celana biru muda pendek diatas lutut. Selera Izaya payah, pikir Shizuo.

"Ayo, pakailah Shizu-chan, daripada kau memakai baju kebesaran seperti itu." Izaya tersenyum kearah Shizuo. Namun, Shizuo hanya terdiam tak menanggapi Izaya."Kalau begitu aku pakaikan saja yaa~" goda Izaya.

"Tidak pelu!" Shizuo kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Shizuo keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

"Izaya, mana makananku." Tagih Shizuo dengan pipi chubby yang merona.

Izaya yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya reflek mengalihkan pandangan awalnya yang kini beralih ke Shizuo. Wajah Izaya juga ikut memerah melihat penampakan didepannya. Shizuo Nampak manis dengan setelan sederhana beriannya. Ukurannya pun juga pas. Benar-benar imut. Pipi yang merona. Berbeda sekali dengan Shizuo yang berukuran original (?).

* * *

"Ah Shizu-chan kalau makan jangan terburu-buru, jadi belepotan, 'kan?" tangan Izaya berjulur untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Shizuo yang terdapat beberapa remah makanan yang sedang Shizuo makan.

Sadar dengan perbuatannya Izaya sontak menarik tangannya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Di depannya itu adalah rival sejatinya, ya meski dalam wujud beda. Tapi, tetap saja rival tetap rival.

Namun, Shizuo kecil ini sangatlah berbeda dengan Shizuo yang asli. Dia lebih manis, imut, lucu dan terkesan polos. Entah dibuang kemana sifat temperamental, arogan, dan menyebalkannya itu. Kemana kata-kata,'Akanku bunuh kau kutu sialan!' atau 'Mati saja kau kutu!'. Shizuo kecil berbeda jauh sekali, jadi tak apakan kalau bersikap berbeda dengan bocah yang kini berada dihadapannya sekarang?

"Shizu-chan, mau pergi ke taman bermain?" tawar Izaya. Sementara Shizuo hanya terbengong.

"Kau cakit Izaya?" Izaya menggeleng.

"Nanti akan aku belikan sebotol susu vanilla kesukaanmu." Tawar Izaya, Shizuo takkan dapat menolak tawarannya sekarang.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Shizuo.

Izaya menghela nafas."Dua botol."

"Cetuju!"

* * *

"Waah, lame cekayih!" Shizuo berbinar.

"Kau mau naik apa Shizu-chan?" Izaya sedikit menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Shizuo. Sementara Shizuo tengah sibuk memilih wahana apa yang ingin dia naiki.

"Izaya, aku mau naik biangyaya!" serunya bersemangat.

-skip time-

"Izaya, loyelcostel!" seru Shizuo lagi.

"Kau berani, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo mengangguk semangat."Baiklah~" Izaya hanya menurut saja, toh kelihatannya Shizuo sangat senang.

-skip time-

"Sudah ya Shizu-chan, aku lelah." Izaya menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku terdekat.

"Izaya kau payah." Cibir Shizuo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Padahal kau tadi sempat tidak mau kan, Shizu-chan." Skakmat anak itu sekarang merona. Senang sekali Izaya melihat Shizuo kecil berwajah merah seperti ini. Dia lantas mengambil handphone dan mengabadikan moment langka itu.

Jeepreet

Shizuo mendongak. Mukanya bertambah merah."Jangan memotletku, kutu!" protes Shizuo."Cepat hapus!" Shizuo meloncat-loncat hendak menggapai ponsel Izaya. Namun nihil Izaya tampak tingggi sekali untuknya sekarang.

"Hahaha, ambilah kalau bisa Shizu-chan." Izaya menyeringai, digodanya bocah didepannya itu.

"Cuulaaang, kau telalu tinggi!" rengek Shizuo. Tak pantang menyerah. Shizuo mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap dengan lompatan tinggi.

Hap

BRUUKK

Shizuo jatuh tersengkur dibawah kaki Izaya. Kulitnya bergesekan dengan pasir dibawahnya. Pasir-pasir dan kerikil membuat kulit tipis dilututnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan cairan merah. Buru-buru Izaya mengangkat tubuh Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, _daijoubu ka?_" tersirat nada khawatir dikalimat Izaya. Mata Shizuo mulai berair. Izaya panik. "Ssstt, jangan menangis, aku akan membelikanmu tiga susu vanilla jadi jangan menangis ya~" rayu Izaya, jari-jari lentiknya mengusap jalur air mata dipipi Shizuo. Benar-benar moment langka. Shizuo mengangguk.

* * *

"Hari yang menyenangkan bersama Heiwajima, ternyata Shizu-chan kecil sama sekali tidak menyebalkan, ya." Gumam Izaya dengan Shizuo dipunggungnya."Aku, jadi sayang kalau dia kembali seperti semula lagi hahaha."

**Ddrrrt drrtt**

Izaya mengambil ponselnya dengan perlahan disaku celananya. Tak ada niat untuk mengusik tidur si _debt collector _yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dipunggung Izaya. Izaya berhenti melihat siapa si penelfon dan kembali berjalan.

**Pik **

Dengan segera iya menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

"_Moshi moshi_, nee ada apa Shinra?"

'_Aku sudah menemukan penangkalnya, Shizuo-kun bisa kembali seperti semula lagi, suruh dia minum secepatnya lalu suruh dia tidur, dan voila esok harinya dia akan kembali seperti semula, untuk menarik perhatian Shizuo-kun aku telah mencampurkan ramuanku dengan susu vanilla kesukaannya…'_ Shinra terdiam sejenak setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya.'_Nee, Izaya-kun kau tidak ada dirumah?'_

"Ah ma'af Shinra aku sedang pergi dengan Shizu-chan." Jawab Izaya datar.

'_Kalau begitu aku tinggalkan ramuanku disamping pintu apartemenmu ya, jaa ne.'_

"Jaa~" akhirnya Shinra mengakhiri sambungan telefonnya. Dia sangat cerewet untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Hmmm, sekarang Izaya bimbang. Antara membiarkan Shizuo menjadi mini untuk beberapa saat lagi atau segera memberinya penangkal agar dia kembali seperti semula? Keputusan yang sulit, satu sisi dia ingin hari-hari yang damai tapi sisi lain dia juga ingin merasakan tantangan rutinitas mereka.

Sampai dia didepan apartemennya. Terdapat sebotol cairan mirip susu vanilla disamping pintu apartemennya. Langsung saja ia mengambilnya dan masuk kedalam. Merebahkan Shizuo diranjangnya.

"Aku rasa sehari lagi tak apa." Izaya menyeringai dan meletakkan botol itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

* * *

"Aku haus." Bocah pirang itu terbangun, mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar dan melihat sekeliling. Hendak ia membangunkan pemuda disampingnya, matanya memincing mendapati botol yang sangat familiar untuknya."Cucu panila!" serunya gembira. Tangan kecilnya menggapai botol yang tepat berada disampingnya. Membuka tutupnya dan menegak habis isinya. Hausnya sirna dan Shizuo berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

**Cuuit cuuit cuitt**

Suara kicau burung membangunkan pemuda berbiner crimson itu. Tidurnya sangat damai karena tak ada yang mengganggunya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, iris merah masih nampak malu-malu dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Ohayou Shizu_" kalimatnya terhenti saat mendapati bukan bocah pirang yang tidur disampingnya melainkan pemuda pirang dengan pakaian kekecilan yang kini tengah mendengkur halus. Mata Izaya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, kosong botolnya kosong.

Berarti, pemuda disampingnya ini Shizuo yang asli. Reflek Izaya mendorong badan kekar Shizuo tanpa perasaan.

**BRRUUK**

Tubuh kekar itu berbenturan dengan lantai."Hei kutu apa masalahmu!" bentak si korban.

"Ini kamarku jadi hakku untuk melakukan apa-apa kau tau!" teriak Izaya.

Shizuo bangkit."Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi kutu." Rajuk Shizuo kembali naik ke ranjang Izaya.

"Hei-hei! Aku tak mengizinkanmu tidur diranjangku protozoan!" Izaya kembali berteriak. Sementara Shizuo sudah merebahkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya pemuda raven disampingnya, mata almondnya tak berkedip. Tangan kekarnya terulur untuk meraih badan Izaya, membawanya pada pelukan hangatnya.

"Shi-shizu-chan, lepaskan aku!" berontak Izaya.

"Diamlah, kutu kemarin kau yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menyentuhku bukan?" Shizuo menyeringai.

Izaya berteriak dalam hati. 'Ja-jadi Shizu-chan mengingat semuanya?' batin Izaya, pipinya memerah padam."Ma-mana mungkin!" sanggah Izaya.

"Jangan berbohong." Shizuo mengeratkan pelukannya."Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan.

**THE END**

Yuuuhhuu~ cerita oneshot yg menurut saia sangat panjang XD

Penuh ke-ooc-an ma'afkan saia krn yg dapat menciptkan OC para chara Durarara hanyalah Narita-sama T,T

Ending gaje, no sense of humor T,T

Cukup dgn semua kekurangan dicerita ini, sekarang saia serahkan kpd readers sekalian untuk mereview cerita saia :D

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Sitter**

**Disclamer** : Tak akan pernah menjadi milik saya DX, akan mutlak menjadi milik Narita Ryohgo-sama u3u

**Pair** : Mini!IzayaxShizuo

**Warning** : Misstypo, aneh, OOCness, bahasa anak-anak TK cadel, sho-ai, garing

**Summary **: Izaya mengecil gara-gara ramuan Shinra juga, sedikit de javu karena kejadian itu pernah menimpa Shizuo. Dan sedikit surprise kecil untuk pasangan baru ini.

**A/N** : Eaaa saia kembali XD melihat followers di fic 'Baby Sitter' Shizuo berjumlah lebih dari dua karena sedang berbaik hati saia bikin yang versi Izaya mini XD

Yah, semoga fic ini bisa menarik perhatian readers buat mereview XD #bighugteddy

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Tok tok tok**

"Pelmisi!"

**Tok tok tok**

**Ceklek**

Muncul dihadapan sang pengetuk, seorang pemuda jangkung. Dan sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Terlihat dari handuk yang berada diatas kepalanya dan dia telanjang dada. Mahkluk pirang yang sedang menggosok-gosokan handuk pada rambutnya terdiam dan hanya mengerjap.

Melotot kearah mahkluk kerdil dihadapannya. Dari atas sampai bawah. Baju berwarna putih dengan gambar pelangi kecil ditengahnya, celana pendek selutut berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa sebuah topi bergambar beruang teddy, bertengger manis dikepala kelamnya. Tangan kecilnya membawa sebuah lolipop bulat yang lumayan besar. Dia imut sekali. Bukan bukan itu yang sedang pemuda ini pikirkan. Tapi ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya!

Ya, warna matanya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tunggu, siapa lagi orang yang ia kenal mempunyai warna mata merah kecoklatan, selain DIA. Bocah dihadapannya mendongak, menampilkan wajahnya yang polos. Shizuo, si pirang dari Ikebukuro meyakinkan penglihatannya. Apa mungkin anak ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan informan gila dari Shinjuku itu.

"Papa!"

Cengo, Shizuo hanya cengo mendengar anak itu berbicara. Tunggu-tunggu biarkan dia berfikir sejenak. Papa? Apa maksudnya? Seingatnya dia tak pernah berbuat nakal pada gadis manapun. Dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Atau mungkin…ah tidak-tidak mana mungkin kegiatan malamnya dengan orang 'itu' berbuah hasil (?). Ok Shizuo akhirnya ketahuan. Dia dan orang 'itu' ehem Izaya maksudnya memang ada hubungan yang _extraordinary_.

Tenang-tenang kalian tidak salah jika berhipotesa kalau dua monster beda wilayah (?) itu menjalin hubungan yang bernama PACARAN, ingat PACARAN.

Jadi sekarang yang sedang memenuhi kepala Shizuo adalah apa mungkin benar ini anak dari hasil mereka? Kalau iya, sejak kapan Izaya hamil dan yang terpenting dia LAKI-LAKI mana mungkin bisa hamil dengan segamblang itu bak seorang gadis! Shizuo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku macuk ya, papa." Anak itu melangkah riang melewati Shizuo yang masih mematung diambang pintu.

Cepat tersadar dari lamunannya, Shizuo dengan sigap menarik bagian belakang baju anak itu. Dan mengangkatnya layaknya anak kucing."Tunggu, kenapa kau memanggilku err papa? Siapa ibumu?"

"Olihala Izaya!" jawab anak itu mantap tanpa ragu.

Shizuo masih tak percaya."Siapa ayahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" jawabnya tak kalah mantap. Shizuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menepis kemungkinan yang anak ini lontarkan.

"Berapa umurmu?" Shizuo tak peduli berapa banyak pertanyaan lagi yang akan dia lontarkan. Yang penting saat ini adalah mengetahui asal usul anak ini.

"Empat tahun."

Empat tahun? Tunggu sebentar, bukannya hubungannya dengan Izaya baru jalan dua tahun? Dan dua tahun sebelumnya dia masih menggila dengan rambu jalan dan mesin minuman otamatis disetiap malam. Tapi untuk dua tahun yang sekarang kegiatan malam mereka sudah berubah (?).

_Dddrrrt…dddrrrt…ddrrtttt_

Benda persegi panjang itu bergetar diatas meja tamu Shizuo. Pasti dari Tom-san, bosnya. Segera Shizuo menurunkan bocah itu dan beranjak menuju handphonenya. Ternyata bukan, batin Shizuo.

**Pik**

"Yo, Shinra ada apa?" tanya Shizuo kalem.

'_Shizuo-kun apa Izaya-kun ada bersamamu.' _Terdengar nada panik dari seberang.

"Shinra kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan si kutu itu, Izaya bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Nada Shizuo berubah galak (Cie cie yang jealous).

'_Justru itu masalahnya Shizuo-kun, kejadian yang menimpamu dulu terjadi pada Izaya-ku_'_

**Pik**

Shizuo memutuskan panggilannya. Seakan dia sudah tau penyebab keganjalan ini. Diliriknya bocah yang tengah asyik tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada Shizuo.

"Papa, mau lolipop?" tawar bocah yang sekarang sudah Shizuo ketahui bahwa dia adalah Orihara Izaya! Shizuo menatapnya geram. Mau marah tapi dihadapannya hanya anak kecil yang polos atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura. Ingat dia itu Orihara Izaya yang mengecil! Kalau didiemin bikin kesel juga.

Menghiraukan si kutu. Shizuo mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya. Mengarahkan alat komunikasi itu pada indra pendengarannya.

'_Yo, Shizuo ada apa?'_

"Tom-_san_, hari ini aku ijin tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ada keperluan mendadak." Ujar Shizuo pada sang bos.

'_Oh baiklah, aku akan mengajak Vorona saja.'_

Sambungan telefon terputus. Dia meletakkan ponselnya sembarang tempat. Mendelik tajam kearah Izaya.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" tanya Shizuo tanpa basa basi.

"Imut bukan, Chizu-chan." Jawab Izaya ceria."Kalicawa yang mendandaniku seperti ini saat aku kabur dari rumah Shinra." Sambung Izaya.

"Cih! Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh seperti tadi kutu!"

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya yang besar menatap Shizuo bingung. _Uh holy shit_, kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan, pikir Shizuo."Kenapa kau memanggilku err papa." Shizuo canggung mengucapkan kata itu.

Izaya terkekeh pelan."Aku hanya ingin melihat leaksimu saja Chizu-chan."

Shizuo berdecih."Kita harus segera ke tempat Shinra, aku tak mau direpotkan olehmu!" Shizuo beranjak menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan kasual. T-shirt putih dan jelana jeans berwarna biru dongker. Izaya kecil sedikit terpana, jarang-jarang Shizu-chan-nya, menanggalkan baju kebesarannya.

"Jangan diam disitu saja kutu!" Shizuo menarik tangan Izaya keluar dari apartemennya. Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka segera bergegas ke kediaman Kishitani.

"Mou, Chizu-chan aku mau digendong." Ujar Izaya manja dan sayangnya hanya dibalas delikan menakutkan dari Shizuo.

"Tidak." Izaya mengembungkan pipinya saat mendapat penolakan tegas dari Shizuo.

Disepanjang perjalanan, orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka memberanikan diri untuk melihat sekilas pasangan _pedo shota_ ini. Tangan kecil Izaya menggandeng tangan besar Shizuo. Sesekali Izaya tersenyum yang dibuat seimut mungkin kepada orang melihatnya. Shizuo yang risih karena diperhatikan memperlebar langkahnya. Dan berharap tak bertemu orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"ShizuShizu~" Oh _dammit_ suara itu. Shizuo meliriknya, benar dugaannya si gadis _otaku_ dan CSnya.

"Halo Shizaya-kun." Erika berlari menghampiri mereka berdua, Izaya tersenyum imut. Segera saja Erika menarik pipi chubby Izaya, membuat si korban menggerang.

"Shizaya?" Alis Shizuo terangkat sebelah. Tanda ia bingung.

"Ya, Shizaya perpaduan dari Shizuo dan Izaya, manis bukan?" terlihat efek _blink-blink_ dari mata Erika."Tapi sepertinya anakmu ini mirip sekali dengan IzaIza, apa jangan-jangan IzaIza itu sememu ShizuShizu." Erika nampak berpikir keras. Bibir Shizuo berkedut. Ditariknya Izaya kecil dengan kasar dan mereka melanjutkan perjalan ke rumah Shinra yang terasa sangat jauh dan lama.

"Rawatlah anakmu dengan baik Shizushizu, atau Izaiza akan marah padamu." Erika dengan semangat mengucapkan itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Sementara si _debt collector _tak memperdulikannya.

"Mou! Chizu-chan tanganku cakit, kau talik-talik seperti itu!" Izaya menggerutu, berulang kali dia tersandung saat mengikuti langkah lebar Shizuo.

"_Urusai_!" Shizuo tak peduli, kalau dia berjalan pelan dan menikmati perjalanan ayah-anak ini akan banyak orang yang salah paham.

"_Sushi_ baik, _Sushi_ enak." Pria Rusia berkulit gelap itu berdiri didepan restoran _Russian Sushi_nya. Membagikan brosur ke orang-orang yang melintas didepan restorannya."Yo Shizuo, mau _sushi_?" Simon nama pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Tidak untuk hari ini Simon." Shizuo menarik tangan Izaya, tapi yang ditarik malah terdiam.

"Chizu-chan aku mau o-tolo!"

"Oh anak kecil, siapa kau? Anak Shizuo?" Simon yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan bocah itu, meliriknya sebentar."Izaya?" tebak Simon. Izaya mengangguk semangat.

Simon tersenyum lebar."Ayo masuk." Digendongnya Izaya kecil, mau tak mau Shizuo mengikuti mereka. Simon mendudukkan Izaya disebuah kursi.

"Catu polci o-tolo Cimon." Izaya mulai memesan seenak jidat tanpa melihat kening Shizuo yang mulai berkedut, kesal.

Disela-sela acara makannya Izaya, Simon yang penasaran banyak bertanya ini itu kepada Izaya dan dijawab Izaya dengan logat anak umur 4 tahun. Sementara Shizuo hanya mendengus, ingin rasanya melempar bocah kutu itu ke luar angkasa dan tak memperdulikannya. Tapi mengingat dulu, kecelakaan ini pernah terjadi padanya dan Izaya yang merawatnya, bisa dibilang Shizuo melakukan ini untuk sebuah balas budi.

Puas bertanya-tanya dengan Izaya Simon kembali kepekerjaannya.

"Oi kutu, sudah belum makannya." Shizuo nampak mulai bosan menunggu si cebol itu menghabiskan makanannya.

Izaya cemberut dengan mulut tersumpal _O-toro_, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Shizuo."Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan menjijikkanmu kutu." Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Twung-munch-gu cwe-munch-bwental munch-ywagi…uhuk uhuk(Tunggu sebentar lagi)." Yeah, si kecil tersedak. Ingin Shizuo tertawa telak tapi itu Izaya yang tersedak loh, calon pengantinnya(eh?). kalau Izaya mati konyol gara-gara tersedak, dia akan menikah dengan siapa kelak dimasa yang akan datang(?). Tak tega, Shizuo buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk si kecil. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Cih, merepotkan saja." Izaya menghela nafas lega, makanannya telah sukses meluncur di kerongkongannya. Dan melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

Lima belas menit lamanya Shizuo menunggu Izaya menghabiskan makanannya. Katanya sih tiga puluh kunyahan untuk satu gigitan.

Coba bayangkan.

Jika Izaya memesan satu porsi _o-toro_ yang berisi dua buah kepalan _sushi_ sebesar setengah kepalan tangan Shizuo. Yang biasanya ia makan _o-toro_ sekali lahap, kini dengan mulut kecilnya bisa jadi tiga kali gigitan. Sedangkan banyak _o-toro_nya ada dua buah berarti enam kali gigitan dikali tiga puluh enam kunyahan. Dan hasilnya, entahlah Shizuo malas memikirnya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia menyempatkan memikir hal konyol seperti itu?

"Sudah?" Shizuo menatap Izaya malas. Izaya mengangguk dan turun dari kursinya.

"Ayo pulang Chizu-chan, aku mau tidul ciang." Dari balik mata kuning Shizuo dia bisa melihat Izaya yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya sesekali menguap.

**Twitch**

Urat kesabaran Shizuo pecah. Tanpa ba bi bu dia menggendong paksa Izaya."Kita harus ke tempat Shinra bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur siang." Geram Shizuo tak peduli protes Izaya yang mengaku perutnya tak nyaman karena kekenyangan.

Rupanya dewi fortuna menyuruh Shizuo untuk bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelah pertama dia bertemu Erika, dan baru saja dia bertemu dengan Simon sekarang dia bertemu dengan Mikado cs.

"_Konnichiwa_ Heiwajima-san." Sapa anak-anak remaja itu. Shizuo hanya membalas dengan 'yo' dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan anak-anak sekolahan itu dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Siapa yang Heiwajima-san gendong tadi?" Kida bertanya pada teman-temannya, sementara hanya dibalas gedikan bahu dari mereka berdua.

"Mungkin keponakannya." Jawab Anri.

"Tapi tak ada mirip-miripnya." Sahut Kida mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Mungkin anaknya." Mikado ikut-ikutan penasaran rupanya.

"Sepenglihatanku tadi, anak itu cenderung mirip Orihara-san." Detik kemudian Kida menatap horor teman-temannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Mikado.

"Kida-kun, Mikado-kun jika kalian menjawab itu anak mereka itu adalah jawaban yang paling benar." Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Erika yang sedang berputar-putar layaknya balerina. Aura _blink-blink_ ke-fujo-annya masih bertabur(?) disekelilingnya.

"_Uso_!" teriak Kida.

"_Masaka_, dua orang laki-laki bisa menghasilkan anak." Anri ikut mengomentari kata-kata pro-kontra Erika.

"Entah, mungkin keajaiban cinta mereka." Oke Erika kau semakin ngawur, sekarang tinggalkan mereka semua dan kekepoannya.

Kita beralih ke dua orang yang sedang menjadi korban gosip orang-orang kepo. Shizuo yang masih menggendong Izaya dipunggung dapat dia rasakan dada Izaya yang naik turun teratur. Sepertinya Izaya benar-benar mengantuk tadi.

Ah, masa bodoh yang penting dia harus segera mengantar Izaya ke tempat Shinra yang entah kenapa berasa sangat jauh sekali.

**Knock knock**

Shizuo mengetuk pintu tak sabaran. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul dullahan sahabat Shizuo.

"Celty aku ingin bertemu Shinra." Celty mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Shizuo masuk.

[Kau bisa menidurkan Izaya disini.] Celty menunjukkan layar PDAnya kearah Shizuo dan tangan yang lain menunjuk sebuah sofa. Shizuo menurunkan Izaya pelan dari punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya merona saat melihat wajah polos Izaya saat tertidur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya tertutup rapat. Bajunya sedikit tersingkap, entah sadar tak sadar Shizuo membenarkannya. Bibir mungil Izaya bergerak-gerak. Shizuo terkekeh geli.

**Ting**

Sebuah lampu imajiner muncul diatas kepalanya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan_

**Jepreet**

Momen langka sudah terabadikan. Merasa impas dengan perbuatan Izaya yang lalu. Shizuo tersenyum kecil. Dan sedikit terbuai dengan suguhan didepannya.

**Puk**

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Shizuo menoleh dan mendapati Shinra nyengir sambil memainkan sebuah tabung kaca.

**Knock knock**

Pintu rumah Shinra diketuk serampangan. Membuat Izaya kecil terusik dari tidurnya.

"He?! Kenapa kalian semua kemari!" pekik Shinra saat mendapati tamu-tamu tak diundang datang ke rumahnya.

"Shinra-san, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan!" seru Erika antusias. Sepertinya kekepoan Erika, Kida, Mikado dan Anri belum berakhir. Sementara Togusa, Kadota dan Yumasaki hanya mengikuti mereka, ya meskipun mereka juga penasaran sih dengan kata-kata Erika.

"He! ShizuShizu kenapa kau disini juga?" tanya Erika.

"Ada urusan." Jawab Shizuo sekenannya.

"Ne, Shinra-san." Erika mulai membuka sesi bertanyanya.

"Apa dua orang laki-laki bisa menghasilkan keturunan?" Erika melirik kearah Shizuo. Seketika Shizuo menjadi pusat perhatian.

"A-apa!" bentak Shizuo tapi tak ada yang peduli.

"Err…sebenarnya itu tak mungkin tapi mungkin juga bisa terjadi." Shinra menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lalu lalu apa si uke juga mengalami fase hamil?" sekarang si kecil yang menjadi perhatian.

"Emm…tergantung jika pihak yang menjadi perempuan mau hamil." Jawab Shinra sembari tersenyum canggung kearah Shizuo karena sepertinya dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ngh." Terusik dengan kebisingan yang dibuat banyak orang diruang tamu itu, si kecil terbangun. Mengusap-usap kedua matanya, menguap kecil tanda dia masih mengantuk. Kelopak matanya terbuka. Menatap sekeliling yang ternyata sedang pandangan sedikit kabur Izaya melihat dengan samar beberapa orang disana merona. Izaya memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Ka-kawaii_." Kida bergumam tanpa sadar. Erika guling-guling kegirangan sesekali ber'kyaa' ria. Anri, Yumasaki dan Mikado masih merona. Kadota dan Togusa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo pulang." Shizuo yang memang sedari tadi tak nyaman dengan atmosfer disana segera menggendong Izaya yang masih mengantuk. Dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Tu-tunggu ShizuShizu!" teriak Erika yang baru tersadar dari fangirling-annya.

"Erika-san, biarkan saja momen ayah anak mereka." Cegah Mikado, semuanya mengangguk setuju Erika menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Err sebenarnya dia bukan anak Shizuo-kun." Perkataan Shinra sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Chizu-chan, kenapa tadi banyak olang?" Izaya duduk anteng disofa Shizuo.

"Entah, hanya orang-orang autis menggosipkan kau itu adalah anakku dan Izaya emm maksudku dirimu yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun." Si kecil hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Cepat minum ramuan Shinra, aku tak mau kau repotkan labih lama lagi." Izaya hanya menurut saja dan mengambil botol kaca dari tangan Shizuo.

Sinar mentari yang terik mengusik kedua insan yang tengah tertidur lelap disebuah ranjang. Berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah selimut dan sebuah pelukan. Dua manusia itu masih tertidur lelap tanpa helai pakaian yang menutupi bagian atas badan mereka. Bisa ditebak kegiatan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan bukan?

"Sh-shizu-chan." Izaya mendorong-dorong dada bidang Shizuo. Shizuo tak bergerak malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya."Shizumph!" Izaya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya menjadi mual. Dan kepalanya mendadak sangat pening. Shizuo membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya wajah pucat Izaya."Kau kenapa kutu?" tak menjawab pertanyaan Shizuo Izaya buru-buru berlari keluar kamar dengan hanya sebuah boxer hitamnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Shizuo bingung sendiri. Berniat ingin tidur lagi, tapi getaran ponselnya lebih menyita perhatiannya. Ada panggilan dari Shinra.

**Pik**

"Yo, ada apa?"

'_Shizuo-kun! Aku lupa memberi tahumu efek samping ramuanku! Efeknya Izaya-kun jadi_'_

Sambungan terputus saat Shizuo mendengar suara yang cukup janggal dipendengarannya dari kamar mandi.

"Hooek…ukh hoek." Shizuo berlari menuju kamar mandi. Izaya berdiri lemas didepan wastafel."Shi-shizu-chan." Nada bicaranya lemas.

_**Drrtt…Drrrtt**_

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Shizuo genggam bergetar.

**To** : ShizuShizu

**From** : Erika

**Subject** : _Omedetto_!

ShizuShizu, _gomen_ aku kira Shizaya-kun itu anakmu, Shinra-san memberitahu kami kalau dia adalah Izaya yang terpengaruh ramuannya. Dan bukan hanya itu Shinra-san juga memberitahu kami kabar gembira! IzaIza bisa hamil! Kau senangkan? Kata Shinra-san lagi itu efek samping dari ramuannya. Kyaaaa seluruh Ikebukuro harus tau berita ini! Sekali lagi selamat ya!

**PS** : Kami tunggu hari ini di _Russian Sushi_ ya! Harus datang loh!

"Izaya kuharap kau tidak terkena serangan jantung." Ujar Shizuo pelan.

"Ke-kenapa Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya khawatir karena setelah menerima _e-mail_ tadi wajah Shizuo pucat pasi.

Shizuo menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Izaya. Mata merah kecoklatan itu membulat sempurna. Izaya pingsan, ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkannya tak sadarkan diri ; satu dia lemas gara-gara makan malamnya keluar begitu saja karena _morning sickness_(?), kedua kabar dari Erika.

"I-izaya! Oi! Oi! Bangun!"

**THE END**

EAAAKKK selesai sudah XDDD semoga menghibur XD

Fic ini sebagai pembuka dari masa hiatus saya, semoga belum ada yang lupa dengan saia XD

Reviewnya minna, yang banyak ya XDDD

#peluk cium

Ada yang minta sekuel mungkin XDDD tapi g' janji XD #kabur

Tapi kalau yang minta banyak bisa saia perhitungkan XDD

Jaa mata ashita XDD

Ne, sebelumnya saia mau mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin¸selamat menunaikan hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin minna-san, ad yang mau bagi-bagi THR, berwujud review juga gapapa XD #plak


End file.
